We're The Same?
by Anjerachan
Summary: Link x Dark Link yaoi! The great Hero of time falls in the lost forest, nearly dead until a familar figure finds him first, why does he feel like he knows this person? Link x Link or Link x Shadow ! lemons, yaoi, slight rape fetish and awesomeness! Bonus: (Read if you think Navi is annoying) :P Zelda! The legend of Zelda slash


**We're The Same?**

A thick mist covers the damp cold wooded forest, with an eerie un settling feeling circulating the air. As the blonde hero wearing his blood stained dark green attire trudges tiredly through the lost woods, he glances up to see dark black crows scatter and fly off into the distance sending a chill down his spine. "Link! Listen! Hey! You need to lie down!" squeaked the blue ball of noise.

Giving the annoying ball of blue light a furious glare, Link smacked the know it all fairy into a tree, making a somewhat satisfying sound. The young hero, out of breath and restless, collapsed on the moist moss-covered ground from sheer exhaustion. As the bleeding Hylian pants, a somewhat familiar, blurry figure approaches him as Link falls into a deep sleep. Hours pass and the drowsy youth soon comes in to consciousness, his head throbbing along with his clothes gone, all but his under garments and newly bandaged wounds that wrap around his waist.

"Where are my clothes" mumbled Link as he checks under the fuzzy blanket. "…What the…where am i…" he curiously searches around his surroundings for clues or answers, anything that would help him put his thoughts at ease. It appeared to be just an old abandoned cottage that had a lonely and upsetting feel to it. Paint on walls scratched and peeling, creaky wood stained floors that seemed to splinter at the touch and a broken squeaky bed on which Link was laying in.

There was a strange luminescent light emitting from a bottle across the room with an aqua tint to it. Upon a closer examination the bottle contained the constant PMS fairy, Navi. Seeing this made Link raise a brow in to who did such a wondrous thing and was in no hurry to jump up and open the "bottle of annoy", so he simply laid back and stared at the dark wood ceiling, parts withering away forming small holes from constant weathering.

Footsteps are heard from outside the room, as a dark shadow appears from outside light on the other side of the door. As the rusted bronze doorknob slowly turns to a 90 degree angle, a handsome familiar man with dark hair and surprisingly sleek red eyes steps into to the room. He looked exactly like Link, as a matter a fact he was Link, but a different type, A darker type. "How are you feeling great hero of Hyrule?" the dark man says in a sly, yet comforting voice.

"F-fine, I'm fine…" Link said while rubbing his head, still in shock from looking at a mirror image of him and is puzzled on how it's possible. "well that's a positive i suppose" the tall shadow like man states. The hero takes a few seconds to rub and adjust his eyes. "not to sound ungrateful or anything..but who are you exactly" The hero states politely as possible.

The man sits on the creaky cot right beside Link, putting his hand on his head "im sorry, but I'm not sure.." The darker figures expression turns solemn and seems to sadden at the lack of knowledge of himself. How could somebody not know who they are? sensing no threat, the blonde hero decides to drop the subject, he felt obligated to repay this kind person.

"Well, whoever you are, i just wanna say thank you." The dark youth seemed to turn red to the praise, never had anyone thanked him, or even talked to him for that matter, it felt nice to sit by somebody who wasnt running away from him. The shadow looked the hero up and down, his gaze landing on his tangled bed head. "wait a minute.." The shadow gets up close and personal to Link, close enough to kiss him. "your hair..it looks just like mine, except lighter...ike gold!"

The dark man seems to be enraptured in Link's locks, running his fingers through the hero's hair. "um, yeah, i suppose it does look similar" Link says with his blood turning hot, and face turning at least five shades of red. "IT'S SO SOFT!" the shadow replies with excitement, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest, this is how he thought people interacted.

Link stutters out softly "not..to be rude,but..can you stop.." The sentence seemed to come off a little more aggressive than intended. "huh, but why?" asked the curious wide-eyed shadow. "because.." Link said shyly "it's making me..hard.." The red-eyed opposite just stared in confusion and suddenly pokes the hero's cheek repeatedly. "But you don't feel hard."

The young hero's face is blank, not quite knowing how to respond to that earlier statement. The silence is broken by the loud crash of breaking glass smashing against wood, causing both men to jolt up in panic. "what the hell was that?!" yells the blonde boy. A blue concentrated light rises up and darts straight to Links face. "HEY! LISTEN! did you _forget_ about somebody?"

The heroic Kokiri just rolls his eyes and sighs of the bothersome fairies release. link turns around to the shadow like youth "Hey, im sorry that my burden startled you-hey...are you alright?" The dark figure who was once playful, cheerful and naïve was now clenching his head,pulling on his own hair while trying to cover his ears. "The noise..make it stop...why wont it stop..." A worried expression shows in Link sapphire eyes.

"What noise? you mean Navi?" Link turns to the spastic floating sprite. "the noise...i have to stop..the noise maker.." Navi's wings flutter as she flys in front of Dark Link's face. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" The shadow like figure looks up at the ADHD fairy, and clenches his fist tightly. A voice fills the aching boys head, just looping over and over.

"Shadow, i created you, kill him. kill the one who plays the sacred instrument." As the voice circulates his mind over and over, he slowly begins to lose himself, the wheels of his mind change, and his demeanor becomes more insidious. The dark boy gives a grin, and smacks the blue little fairy full force into a wooden wall, hard enough to make the paint peel.

"What the hell was that for?!" Link snaps. "you can't just-" The hero is suddenly cut off by a hand putting pressure against his throat. "s-stop! Why are you doin-" The grip tightens around the youths neck, hard enough to leave bruises. The dark clone smiles and climbs on top off the gasping blonde, rubbing his chest with his free hand.

"Please stop! i don't want to hurt you!"Link looks around the room frantically for his master sword. "Where the hell is it?!" an evil smirk appears on the shadows face as his hand slips into the heros pants. "i think i found your real sword hero." Flustered and shocked at the sudden remark and personality change, the blonde youth once again turns deep red and pleads for shadow to stop, but to no avail.

As Shadow grins wider, he starts massaging the heros long shaft, bringing short unwanted groans to the blonde youth. "st..stop, think about...what your doing..." Link manages to choke out with out the moans escaping as well. Shadow begins to speed up the pace to see what kind of reaction he can receive from his helpless target.

"I know what I'm meant to do now.." Groans turn into pants, and gasps as Shadow strokes the now throbbing member. powerless, Link watches as he is pleasured in ways he's never felt before. At this point, not even the great hero of time can control his urges. The dark figure feeling stronger and more empowered than ever feels the boys well-shaped curves and contours of his strong chest, getting erect just by touching him.

Harder and faster Shadow rubs, now taking off his own tunic and pants to show a very large and ready rod. Almost tearing off Link's under garments, shadow encounters the full sight. "wow, not bad hero" The devious clone replies as he starts biting on his prey's ear, licking around it. Sudden heavy pants emit from the blonde hero's mouth. Finally, Lust has kicked into the Shadows mind as he carefully picks up the injured boys body and sets him on his lap, inches away from his pulsing member.

Seeing the want inside those sapphire eyes was enough to send shadow over the edge. "Please, i want it." Link pleaded. the shadow now having the evil idea to tease him to the brink of insanity, the cute begging Link had done so well. "You want what?" Taunted dark Link. The blonde bit his lips and tried to speak the best he could while groaning.

"I-I want you inside me! Please!" Having had enough fun, the dark one decided to give the boy what he desired so eagerly at last. Lifting Link over his throbbing erection, Shadow rubbed the tip against the hero's tight entrance. "how bad do you want it oh great one?" Shadow snidely remarked. Before Link even had time to answer the dark figure dropped Link, and brought him down on him with great speed and force.

This caused the cute little virgin boy to cry out in pain, making tears form in the corners of his eyes. "just relax, the pain will go away..." sincerely said the man. Shadow began to slide the boy up and down his shaft at a slower pace for now, making his hero now moan out in sensation than pain. Gradually building up speed the moans got louder and seemed to echo in the cottage.

Sweat forms on the blonde youth's chest and runs down to Link's throbbing member, and somehow the temptation to feel himself is just too much. He loses control while stroking his own erection, with at the same time, being filled up. The pleasure shot through him, and Link wasnt the only one building up inside. With each thrust Shadow would ram into Link, he got that much closer to a climax.

"i..i dont know how much longer i can...uah...hold it.." Shadow stuttered, trying immensely hard to keep his cool. Shadow's last tiny shred of self-control was gone once his companion began kissing his neck. As their chests pressed against one another, cold sweat dripped down their bodies as Shadow pumped deep inside Link's opening. Not long after, the blonde hero reached his limit and screamed out as sticky white pleasure seeped out of his tight opening.

Breathing beginning to settle and calm at last, The tired hero falls back onto the old creaky bed and accidently knocking a bottle off the nearby bedside table,creating yet another shattering jumpscare. The Shadow like clone grabs his hair and begins pulling, as if having another panic attack. "That sound again.." he mutters. Dark Link then looks up at his naked companion and gasps while blushing hard.

"Hero! What are you doing!? auhhh, Your indecent!" The shocked man is quick to cover his eyes and turn his head. Link is beyond confused and covers himself with the blanket. "wait...do you remember what just happened?" The dark clone shrugs, still a little flustered. "anyway, i should go make something to eat, ill be back later." Shadow walks towards the door and gives a smile. Link still confused gives a smile back.

"Link, i feel like were gonna be best friends." Says the Shadow warmly as he walks out the just lays down and goes back to staring at the old wooden ceiling thinking to himself. "Best friends indeed."

Hey Anjerachan here! tel me if i should continue this story in the reviews! *dramatic music* i will also take literally any request for ANY pairing from video games to anime! just send a quick message or review! chow! (^~^)


End file.
